It is frequently seen that electronic components such as a semiconductor chip are mounted on a substrate by means of a bonding tool. Recently, there is known a method for bonding a semiconductor chip to a substrate by applying thermosetting resin onto a substrate in advance, pressing a semiconductor chip suctioned with the bonding tool on the resin-applied substrate, heating electronic components such as the semiconductor chip suctioned at a front edge of the bonding tool by means of a heater within the bonding tool, and hardening the thermosetting resin (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).